


You're the X for My Y

by hyucklaugh



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idol Choi Yeonjun, Idol-manager relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Manager Kang Taehyun, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, mentions of drinking, taegyu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: “Tyun, I want, no, I’m going to be an idol someday!” declared ten years old Yeonjun with mirth and determination shining brightly in his eyes.“An idol?” little seven years old Taehyun asked confusedly while tilting his head to the side.“Yes! And you should be my manager, my make up artist, and my stylist too!”The younger didn’t know what manager, make up artist, or stylist is, maybe it’s some kind of food? Or toys? Taehyun is not sure, but if it’s something that will make his beloved Yeonjun hyung happy, then he’ll gladly become those things later.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	You're the X for My Y

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally did it T.T I've been wanting to make taejun idol-manager relationship since January but there's just no inspiration T.T
> 
> And thank you so so much for Mira for proof-reading this, I owe you one baby T.T

_It all started from[this](https://twitter.com/tinyandbroken/status/1228525853954342912)_

_∞_

_“Tyun, I want, no, I’m going to be an idol someday!” declared ten years old Yeonjun with mirth and determination shining brightly in his eyes._

_“An idol?” little seven years old Taehyun asked confusedly while tilting his head to the side._

_“Yes! And you should be my manager, my make up artist, and my stylist too!”_

_The younger didn’t know what manager, make up artist, or stylist is, maybe it’s some kind of food? Or toys? Taehyun is not sure, but if it’s something that will make his beloved Yeonjun hyung happy, then he’ll gladly become those things later._

_Little did he know that years later after the declaration of that childish vow, Taehyun will find himself working exactly as those three things for his childhood friend and later on his crush, who also happened to be the one people declared as the next prodigy of the idol world, Choi Yeonjun._

∞

“I don’t care! I should be the main focus for this photoshoot!”

Taehyun can feel an upcoming headache already, and if someone were to look carefully, maybe they’ll spot the throbbing veins in his temple. He really didn’t sign up for this kind of thing. But what should he expect working behind the pretence glamour of the entertainment industry anyway? If anything, he’s just like any other errand boy with too many jobs to handle; it actually overflows from his small hands.

And what makes it worse is to meet this kind of people; people who are so full of themselves they think everything should be centred around them and them only. Gosh, maybe it’s just his luck to be trapped in this kind of shitty environment.

“Sorry Hyeji-ssi, but this photoshoot is supposed to feature both you and Yeonjun-ssi, so I don’t think making yourself more prominent is the right thing to do,” he said with a fake sweet smile plastered on his face. God if there's a limit to someone’s patience, maybe his has run out since a long time ago.

“Like I said before, I don’t care! This is my photoshoot, so I should be placed at the front, not behind!”

Inhale, and then exhale slowly Taehyun. Inhale. Exhale. You can do this. You only need to order your brain to do that simple task. Just think of her as some stubborn kid who you shouldn’t get mad at, because she’s just a kid, it’s not worth it losing your temper for something as trivial as this, even if the only thing you want now is to scream at the top of your lungs at her, but please, _please_ don’t entertain the thought any furth-

A voice suddenly cut through his inner musing. “Maybe we can stand side by side then? That should be okay right?”

It was Yeonjun’s voice.

And there he is, finally making his presence known. Taehyun is aware that he’s been standing nearby and just watched the commotion that’s actually involved him also with a hint of amusement on his face. And he’s showing _that_ face. That face that nobody, not a single soul, would be able to resist. The one that Yeonjun’s is well aware of the power it holds. It Seems like Taehyun will get the chance to witness it, _again_.

People might think that that face has lost it’s magic touch in front of Taehyun because, from the look of it, Taehyun never seemed affected by it. Oh boy, how wrong those people are. If anything, Taehyun would be the one who’s _most_ affected by it. Maybe the fact that he’s seen that face longer than anyone else has taught him to school his expression to look nonchalant, unaffected in any way possible. But if there’s someone with a mind-reading or heart hearing ability, maybe the sound of his frantic mind and heart will knock them off their feet, from how loud and noisy it was. If he has to make a parable out of it, maybe it’s like a rocket soaring high into the sky.

So no.

He’s _not_ not falling in love with Choi Yeonjun.

It’s no big deal, though. Just him having a stupid crush for almost- _fucking_ -ten-years to someone so out of his grasp, so unattainable it physically hurt him at times.

Yeah, life is definitely great for Taehyun.

And if his heart aches to see Yeonjun being too friendly and way too close with that pretty girl, well, he can proudly say that he has mastered the ability to ignore the pain. They did say practice makes perfect right? The habit of shoving and swallowing feelings is definitely not something one should have, because what if it becomes too much someday and everything just explodes? There will be too many broken pieces to mend and glue together.

So why, _why_ would he choose this then? If there’s nothing good that will come out of it.

Maybe it’s the feeling of love he recognized that day when Yeonjun came bounding up at him, announcing that he got accepted as a trainee in one of those big companies, smiling so widely he shamelessly put the sun as a pale comparison in the background.

Maybe it’s his cursed possessive trait that has rooted so deep inside of him, from being with the older for so long that all his childhood memories are filled with those chubby cheeks that have gone away with time, leaving that sharp jaws and prominent veins along his arms. He’s been the only one for Yeonjun. And Yeonjun to him. So if there are two things he despised the most, it’s being left behind and being forgotten. 

Maybe it’s his reluctance to let anyone else besides him see that side of Yeonjun that he only shows to the people he’s close with. His insecurities that sometimes would eat him from inside out, hidden by that charming self he always showed to everyone. Those bad times Taehyun hates so much where Yeonjun thinks that he's never good enough, will never be good enough for this cruel world. How could he let some stranger just come barging into their dynamic and steal his designated spot beside Yeonjun? No, he definitely wouldn’t let that happen.

And there are other maybes that made up his resolution to stay, even if the older only looked at him as some childhood friend slash his manager, and sometimes also his make up artist and trusted stylist.

So if being hurt by himself is the only way for him to stay beside the older, then he’ll gladly take it.

No matter how painful it is.

But he also wonders, how long would it take until his heart won’t be able to carry all of these feelings anymore? What’s the time limit before the ticking bomb finally exploded?

Would it come in the form of a big explosion, or just slowly died down from small leaks that he failed to cover in time?

Because it’s been so long, _too_ long already.

And he also wonders, if these feelings he has will just continue to grow with no limit, or will it grow exponentially until it reaches the peak, and then descends back before being in a stagnant line, just like that bacteria life cycle his biology teacher has taught him in high school.

He really didn’t know the answer for all of that question. Will it come unexpectedly, or just come naturally like that?

What he knows is that somewhere deep down, maybe he didn’t want to know the answer. Because he feared change and the uncertainty of what will become of the two of them once the answers were finally revealed itself.

Maybe he just needs to wait and see.

∞

Turned out, the answer came in a kinda unexpected way.

It happened when he, once again, had to carry drunken Yeonjun to his bedroom after their routine night out. And Taehyun thinks drunken Yeonjun is really a pain in the ass. (And really cute and really adorable with those flushed cheeks and incoherent mumblings, but Taehyun would rather jump down the cliff than admit it out loud. He’s certain Yeonjun’s big head will be even bigger if he uttered yet a single word about that.)

After changing him into something more comfortable and tucked him inside the warm comforter of his bed, the name that slipped out from Yeonjun’s mouth stopped Taehyun dead in his tracks.

“Mmm Soobin...”

Soobin?

Choi Soobin?

A beautiful eye smile and cute dimples automatically appeared in his mind's eyes the moment his brain finally caught up with the name and connected it with his memories of the tall boy. A tall and broad boy who also happened to be so handsome and kind and very lovely.

Someone that is not Taehyun.

Soobin is someone that is the exact opposite of Taehyun because Taehyun is not tall, not broad, and not handsome. He’s just a broody little boy with an ordinary face that is almost always plastered with a scowl some people think that it’s permanently latched on his face. So, kind and lovely are definitely two things that people will never relate to him.

So it’s the answer, huh?

With a trembling hand, trembling lips and a trembling heart, his brain is finally able to order his body to take the steps that will bring him away from there. There are too many noises in his head, but at the same time, there’s this deafening silence and white emptiness there. Despite all the chaos that’s happening in his head, he thinks he can also hear the way his heart is crumbling down, in sync with the soft click of the bedroom door.

∞

That night, Taehyun couldn’t sleep a wink.

The next day, he tried to act as normal as possible. Well, as far as avoiding any eye contact with the elder can be considered as normal anyway. Because the moment his eyes landed on his handsome face, the memories from last night just came rushing back at him. So don’t blame him if he hurriedly looks in the other direction, at anything besides the blue-haired boy, because he can’t and shouldn’t let the tears that unconsciously gather in his eyes to fall down.

So when the older guy asked him, “Are you okay there, Tyun? You looked pale,” with a worried expression plastered on his face, Taehyun harshly replied with “I’m fine,” through gritted teeth and made his way to the rays of wardrobe hanging at the corner of the room.

It’s not unusual for Taehyun to be this unapproachable and angry so early in the morning, so he just hopes that Yeonjun will just pass it on as his usual morning grumpiness.

If he had stayed a little bit longer though, he would have seen the appearance of a crestfallen expression on the older face, mixed with something unreadable, and the way his eyes linger longer on the younger’s back than should be considered as normal.

But Taehyun did feel bad about it.

So after reminding himself that he should not act like that, because it’s not Yeonjun's fault and it’s his right to like anyone he wants. He has no responsibilities whatsoever for the stance of Taehyun’s heart. So after steeled himself, he tried to act as normal as possible, keeping the professional appearance for the sake of everyone.

He might be heartbroken, but nobody knows that, and they shouldn’t know that. He can’t use that as an excuse to be pitied.

No, he’s not someone like that.

He’s Kang Taehyun, and one Kang Taehyun is known as someone strong and resilient.

He has endured ten years hiding his feelings, he was trained to live under constant pretense that everything is okay, that nothing is wrong, so continuing that act for a little longer shouldn’t be a problem for him.

With that in mind, he vows to never let his feelings get in the way of his work anymore. 

∞

Taehyun wanted to cry.

Maybe he’s not as strong as he thinks he is.

Maybe he’s just someone who’s too little for this big world.

Maybe he’s just a being that is too fragile for the pressuring entity of his feelings.

Because why’s there a loud ringing in his ears, and there’s hotness at the back of his eyelids?

What is it that Yeonjun said again?

“I’ll be staying over at Soobin’s tonight, can you please pick me up there tomorrow morning?”

Maybe there’s something else he says because Taehyun can still see the movement of his lips, but he just couldn’t hear anything anymore. It’s as if his brain has decided to tune out everything, trying to cover the way his heart is breaking loudly inside his chest.

And he couldn’t sleep again that night.

And if he looked dead tired the next morning, with obvious red rimming his eyes, he made sure to keep his eyes on the road, and engaged the older about his schedule of the day to avoid any unnecessary questions about the state he was currently in. He also didn’t make any comment about the way Yeonjun also looked dead tired, as if he also didn’t get enough _or_ any sleep last night. He didn’t want to indulge himself with the thoughts of the reason behind that. Thankfully the schedule only consisted of practices today, so at least the both of them won’t get an earful from the coordi noonas.

∞

The first time Taehyun met Hueningkai, he almost tripped on his feet.

Because of the way he looks at Soobin... it’s as if he sees his own reflection in that.

And maybe it’s just their luck to fall for the two most oblivious people on earth, so when they immediately hit it off, it’s actually to no one's surprise.

The incident happened a few weeks back, and since then Taehyun has found himself meeting up with Hueningkai at the bar more often than he likes to admit. As if it would help their case by drinking their problems and feelings away. 

“I think there’s nobody out there who’s more pathetic than we are. I mean, who would be foolish enough to still love someone after being rejected?”

Hueningkai just chuckles bitterly at this. “Well, not really rejected, though. We haven’t really confessed after all, not yet.”

“But what’s even the point anymore anyway? The answer is so fucking obvious already.”

“I want to entertain you that maybe we still had a chance there, but with the current condition, that’s overly optimistic of me I guess.”

“Wonder if there’s any way to finally get over this.” He looked down at his drink and downed the rest of it in one go. “I’m _so_ tired Ning.”

“Try finding someone else? They said new love will help.”

Taehyun snorted at this. “Yeah, as if that’s even possible. I doubt that there’s actually someone out there who’s interested in me. I’m not handsome, unlike Yeonjun and Soobin, and _you_. The first time we meet I thought you’re also an idol from the way you look.”

Hueningkai frowned and scowled hard at this. “And what do you mean by that? If I was not already so head over heels for Soobin, I’d definitely ask you out on a date, so no bullshit of that self-degrading again on my watch you hear me? Or else I’ll whack your sorry ass into the next century,” he said while pointing a finger at his face.

Despite his flushed cheeks and slurred words, he knows that Hueningkai is dead serious about his threat. “And besides, you can’t possibly forget about Beomgyu. The guy has been hitting on you for what, three months now?”

Taehyun shrugged his shoulders. “Mmm, maybe? I don’t really recall. He just came out of nowhere like that. Beside, it will be too troublesome and too much hassle to try dating an idol like him.”

Hueningkai rolled his eyes at this, “Yeah yeah, try telling yourself that when you can’t keep your mind from devouring Yeonjun’s lips on national television during live broadcasts.”

If Taehyun’s face is kinda pinkish before, he’s sure his face is as red as a ripe tomato now.

“Yah! I never had that kind of thoughts, it’s _you_ with all of your dirty minds about Soobin,” he said while sending the best glare he could muster to the younger, which in turn only earned a playful smirk from the other.

“Well, I can’t really refute that. I mean, his pretty lips is kinda asked to be devoured don’t you think so?” while shrugging his shoulders lightly, and giving this look as if he’s just stating the most obvious fact on the earth and Taehyun is just being dumb by trying to fool himself into thinking otherwise.

Hueningkai is right, and Taehyun is definitely just being a hypocrite now. If there’s one thing that occupies most part of his brain on a daily basis, it for sure is about how Yeonjun’s lips would taste on his. Will it be as sweet as it looked, or will it has that slightly bitter taste from the lip balm he liked to use? It seems like it will remain as one mystery Taehyun will never discover the answer to. But since Taehyun is a proud man, at the point of Hueningkai always referring to him as someone with an ego so big it surpassed his small frame, so no, he would never admit that out loud.

“That might be true, but at least I’m not like you who thinks about that 24/7 you pervert.”

Hueningkai actually laughs at this. “Okay small man, keep telling yourself that. We can tell that it’s obviously the biggest lie of the universe, so no need to get so worked up over this okay?”

Taehyun huffed at this and decided to order another drink from the bartender. Hueningkai already knows the answer to that, so he guesses there’s no point in wasting his energy to entertain him any further.

With that in mind, their discussion shifted to other trivial things accompanied by more drinks he actually lost count of.

∞

The thing is, it’s not that he’s oblivious to Beomgyu’s blatant effort to flirt with him.

If anything, the idol really make sure that there’s nothing subtle about the way he approaches the younger. And Taehyun didn’t mind with any of it, really.

But it’s actually Yeonjun who seemed to have a problem here. If the way he always scowled and got so worked up every time he saw Beomgyu in less than five meters distance away from his manager is not enough telling of his dislike of the younger idol, he didn’t know what else it is that would make it more obvious.

It’s comeback time, and maybe it’s just his luck that for this one Yeonjun is collaborating with Soobin, so he’s definitely okay seeing them being lovey-dovey and clingy to each other.

His heart is _definitely_ okay with that. 

Well, maybe he’s lying, maybe his tattered heart just broke a little more around the edges, but it’s not like it would make the pain any harder to bear anyway. It’s already at the point he actually feels numb about it.

So yeah.

He’s in the middle of his inner conflict, trying to ignore the oblivious couple who seemed to lost in their own little world. Trying to find something, _anything_ to distract himself. So when Beomgyu came bounding up to Yeonjun and Soobin waiting room and immediately pulled him into a tight hug, a small part of his brain actually feel relieved from the distraction. And he didn’t find himself surprised at all with the arrival of said guy. He knows that Beomgyu has his own comeback the previous week, so he kinda already expected him to come looking for him sooner or later.

What surprised him is the fact that Beomgyu’s arms were gone as soon as it came, and when he tried to find the cause, he was met with Yeonjun’s hot and raging eyes.

What..?

“Yah, get your dirty hands off of my Taehyun!”

Taehyun's mind immediately goes blank, but he also feels a wave of rising anger inside of him, as if there’s a boiling eruption just waiting to be released. Who would have thought that that one sentence is the one that would finally snapped him out of it?

“Yah hyung! I’m _not_ yours so Beomgyu hyung can do whatever he wants with me you understand?!”

If there’s one thing that registered in his blurred mind at the moment, it’s Yeonjun's shocked face. And the satisfaction he feels from finally letting it out. And maybe the sudden silence of the room. “You should just take care of that boyfriend of yours.”

Yeonjun’s shocked expression immediately changed into one of confusion. “Boyfriend? What do you mean by boyfriend?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes hard at this. “Please. You don’t need to act all dumb with me. I know that Soobin hyung is your boyfriend.”

And the way Yeonjun’s mouth fell open with his jaw practically on the floor might have caused him to burst into laughter on another occasion, but no, this is definitely not the right time to laugh. 

“What? Eww no, why would you think that I’ll date this rabbit?”

“Ya! I’m not a rabbit!”

Then there’s the sound of Hueningkai’s amused chuckle. “Yes you are hyung.”

“Hey! And that’s not the point! Who said that I would want to date a cunning fox like him anyway, I’d rather date you Ning!”

After realizing the slip of his tongue, his eyes automatically went wide as a saucer accompanied with a harsh slap of his hand to his mouth.

Soobin outburst was followed by another silence that stretched out across the room. Upon realizing the slip-up, Hueningkai’s jaw is the one that hits the floor next. God his dumbfounded expression is really worth being saved into Taehyun meme’s collection and blacklist folder.

“You what?!”

“Hahaha what do you mean what? Maybe you heard it wrong hahaha,” he said while forcing out a laugh while sweating profusely to cover his slip-up.

To his right, Yeonjun just sighs at this. “Just admit the truth already Bin, I think it’s time for you to confess already.”

“What do you mean, hyung?”

“Well, if you’re not gonna say it then let me just reveal the biggest truth of the century. You see Ning, this foolish rabbit here has been having a crush on you since the first time he laid his eyes on you. And he never shut up about it. And I think you got it when I said this because you know how once he started rambling, he literally _would never_ stop if it’s not for food or maybe a natural disaster. And the one thing he rambled about most of the time is no other than you. But you also need to know that he’s just a coward who never had the guts to confess to you, so thanks to that, I think I might lose my hearing anytime soon from all of his whining unless he finally man up and tells you about his feelings.”

As an answer, Soobin actually scoffed at this. “And you’re one to talk hyung. Says the one who also has the biggest crush on his childhood friend or should I say his manager for years and never dared to confess? Talking about being hypocritical here right hyung?”

And this time, it’s his turn to have his jaw kiss the floor. Gosh, they really need to stop this ridiculous game of hitting the floor with their jaw.

“What?!”

And definitely too many _whats_ being thrown around in such a short period of time. Seemed like love really make people dumb, eh?

The way Yeonjun’s and Soobin’s face reddened at this really didn’t help the case at all.

It’s Beomgyu who finally breaks the silence in the room.

“Okay enough you guys. I think all of you are dumb and I’m the only one with a right mind here.” His answer came in the form of disgruntled noises and scowling faces, but he pays no mind to any of it.

“So from what my genius mind has supplied to me, I think you guys need to get a room and solve this unresolved tension between yourself. So Soobin hyung and Hyuka, the backroom would be all yours, and Yeonjun hyung and Tyun can finish their business here. And please, no grabby hands and make out session after you guys are finished okay?”

When silence is the one that greets him, he joyfully clapped his hands. “Okay it’s all settled then. Now move, move you guys,” he said while ushered Soobin and Hueningkai to the direction of that one room at the back.

He makes sure to close the door before coming back to the two people who're still standing awkwardly next to each other.

“Okay now I’ll leave you guys here, make sure to utilize the time I’m so generously giving to you okay?” he said while winking in their direction.

There’s something else that flashed in his eyes, something akin to hurt, and it actually pinches at Taehyun’s heart. Seemed like he’s not the only one who caught it too. “Sorry about all this Gyu, and thank you...”

But Beomgyu just shakes his head.

“Don’t apologize, hyung, if it was meant to be, then one way or another it will find it’s destined ending. Maybe I’m just a part of what was already written, so please make sure to be happy for me too okay? And don’t forget to pray for my happy ending too or I’ll haunt you if I ended up being single for the rest of my life,” he said with a laugh, Beomgyu’s familiar laugh that is so beautiful it actually hurt when they think about the tears he must have hide behind that.

After throwing one last smile at them, he finally makes his way out of the waiting room.

Yeonjun was the one who broke the silence this time round. He took a deep breath before finally laid out his thoughts to the younger.

“So I think there’s no point in hiding it anymore then. Taehyun, my Taehyun, I think I like you. Wait, scratch that, it’s not that I _think_ I like you, but it’s I _really_ like you. I’ve liked you for so long I actually lost count of how many years it has been since the first time I realized that your smiling face is the only one I can think about at nights. I feel so much for you Hyunnie, and at times I think it has become too much and that I’ll just explode at any given time. But I’m also afraid. I’m just so scared that you’ll run away once you know about the feelings I have for you. So what do you think I should do besides trying to hide it and swallow everything down?” he ended his speech with a somehow sad smile on his face.

And Taehyun thinks his soul might have ascended to heaven right at the moment. But there’s also one very prominent thought at the front of his mind. He wants to kiss Yeonjun silly.

“I think what you should do is kiss me now,” he voiced the thought out loud just like that.

And if he has caught Yeonjun off guard by his bluntness, he thinks he won’t ever regret it because finally, _fucking_ finally, he got the answer to how Yeonjun’s lips tastes like.

It’s sweet, as sweet as sin, with a hint of bitter longing that has been buried deep for _far_ too long.

The way it slots perfectly on his lips, and the way they move together, dancing and losing themselves in the quiet melody and rhythm being played in their head.

It’s perfect.

And it’s the best taste in the world.

Better than those cherry ice cream and the smell of earth after the rain he likes so much.

Because it’s Yeonjun.

And Yeonjun is the one and everything he has ever wanted in this life.

So if they break the promise of no grabby hands and make out session Beomgyu one-sidedly shoved to their face, he thinks he’s ready to take on the consequences.

(As if Beomgyu can do something about it, he’ll just ended up letting them having their way anyway.)

∞

_“And why would you think that Soobin is my boyfriend by the way?”_

_“You mumbled his name in your sleep.”_

_“Hyunnie, baby, I don’t even remember when this happens, but if I try to recall correctly, I think there’s one time I got so pissed up from losing a game to him that maybe I ended up dreaming about it. Please don’t make your own conclusion just because you caught me mumbling some dudes name okay? Because that’s definitely not how it worked baby. And why didn’t you catch me when I mumble your name in my sleep anyway? I think I dreamed about you more times than I like to admit.”_

_Taehyun visibly blushes at this. But_ no _, he won’t back down with just that one thing._

_“Then what about that time you stayed over at his place?”_

_“My baby, my love, my one and only, I guess you didn’t hear what I said after, eh? I said I’ll stay over at his place_ to play games _, to take revenge for my lost the last time,” he said while trying to stifle his laugh._

_Taehyun could feel his blood rushing north so fast up to his neck and face. He just scowled to cover it up._

_“And how about the way you guys were so clingy to each other? People will definitely misunderstand when they see that.”_

_And Yeonjun actually cackles loudly at this. The audacity of this boy. He really wants to shut him up. With his mouth maybe._

_“Baby bear, my sweet cheeks, my hunny bunny sweety, it’s because you’re not available to cuddle at that time. And now that you’re exclusively mine and I’m exclusively yours, I think now I’m allowed to muster out all of my hidden clinginess to you right? To pay for all the time we lost running stupidly around each other.” And how dare he says something so cute like that with a sinful smirk plastered on his face?_

_Taehyun ended up shutting him up with his mouth after that._

_And no, he didn’t regret his foolish misunderstanding at all if it means he got to have Yeonjun in his arms like this, and he’ll definitely do it again if wasting all those painful time pining over him is the one thing he needs to sacrifice in order for them to reach this point in their story._

_And yes, they still have so many uncertainities waiting for them at the end road, but as long as they stay side by side, Taehyun thinks there’s nothing they couldn’t do._

∞

He thinks his love is the kind that will continue to rise and increase as time goes by, and he’s just thankful that Yeonjun is the X for his Y. 

∞

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Twitter @tinyandbroken I screamed about taejun almost daily there lo


End file.
